


Nebenwirkungen (Sponge or no sponge - that’s the question, pal!)

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Während er auf die anderen wartet, macht Frankie sich so seine Gedanken um ihre Situation – und darüber, ob die Strahlung, der sie ausgesetzt waren, nicht vielleicht doch eine seltsame „Nebenwirkung“ hat.





	Nebenwirkungen (Sponge or no sponge - that’s the question, pal!)

Titel: Nebenwirkungen (Sponge or no sponge - that’s the question, pal!)  
Autor: Lady Charena (Feb. 2008)  
Fandom: The A-Team (Serie)  
Episode: Countdown in Hongkong  
Charaktere: Frankie “Dishpan” Santana, Templeton “Face” Peck, HM “Howling Mad” Murdock, General Hunt Stockwell  
Pairing: Face/Murdock  
Rating: PG, slash, Humor  
Beta: T'Len  
Worte: 1267

Summe: Während er auf die anderen wartet, macht Frankie sich so seine Gedanken um ihre Situation – und darüber, ob die Strahlung, der sie ausgesetzt waren, nicht vielleicht doch eine seltsame „Nebenwirkung“ hat.

Hintergrund: Stockwell und das Team befassen sich mit Plutoniumschmuggel, das ganze führt sie nach Hongkong, wo Hannibal verschwindet und seine Jungs eine Rettungsaktion starten. Da der Transportbehälter leck ist, besteht die (letztlich unbegründete) Gefahr, dass sie Strahlung ausgesetzt wurden. Als Vorsichtsmaßnahme lässt Stockwell ihre Kleidung verbrennen, sie müssen sich gründlich waschen und Jodsalz schlucken. Dies findet in einem japanischen Bad statt. Frankies Frage nach Schwämmen – oder die Gesten, die seine Worte verdeutlichen sollen - wird von dem japanischen „Bademeister“ missverstanden, seine „Schwämme“ kommen auf zwei Beinen daher und tragen äußerst knappe Badeanzüge...

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Frankie rieb sich die Haare trocken und band sie sorgfältig wieder zu einem ordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammen. 

Stockwell war wirklich ein Spielverderber. Nach nur einer halben Stunde im Badebecken hatte er die „Schwämme“ weggeschickt und sie aufgefordert, das Wasser ebenfalls zu verlassen, während frische Kleidung für sie gebracht wurde. Daraufhin verschwand auch der General, scheinbar ohne sich weiter dafür zu interessieren, ob sie seinem Befehl nachkamen. 

Nun, da der Spaß vorbei war und sie der Ernst der Situation wieder einholte, war Frankie doch froh darüber, wieder in etwas anderem als nur in seinen Boxershorts zu stecken. 

Er sah auf die beiden Kleiderstapel, die für Face und Murdock bestimmt waren und fragte sich, wo die beiden so lange blieben. In spätestens zehn Minuten würde Stockwell auftauchen, damit sie ins Hotel zurückfuhren, um von dort Johnnys Spur erneut aufzunehmen. Das „Wie“ war ihm schleierhaft, aber das Denken und Planen überließ er gerne Face und Stockwell. 

Frankie seufzte. Bisher war ihre Rettungsaktion andere als gut gelaufen. 

Er fand es nicht nett von den Jungs, dass sie ihn die meiste Zeit über wie ein unliebsames Anhängsel behandelten. Als würde er sich keine Sorgen um Johnny machen! 

Und dann verblüffte ihn noch immer, wie Murdock ihn im Warenlager angeschrien hatte, als er es wagte, an zu deuten, dass Stockwell vielleicht Recht hatte und sie zumindest in Betracht zogen, dass Johnny tatsächlich tot sein könnte. Er mochte den alten Knaben und würde es vermissen, mit ihm zusammen Monsterfilme zu drehen, aber es war eine Sache, sein Leben für einen lebendigen Smith zu riskieren. Eine andere, wenn sie keine Chance auf irgendeinen Erfolgt hatten. 

Gut, von Murdock konnte er ja noch verstehen, dass der sich der Realität nicht stellte – der lebte ja sowieso in einem anderen Universum – aber BA hatte ihn fast am Kragen gepackt und geschüttelt. Für seine Worte und dafür, dass er Murdock aufgebracht hatte. 

Verstehe einer diese Typen. Die halbe Zeit über weihten sie ihn in nichts ein und zogen ihr eigenes Ding durch. Während er wie ein Idiot dastand – und da war es kein Trost, dass Stockwell keinen Deut weiser war – schien BA immer genau zu wissen, was die beiden vor hatten. Es war einfach unfair! 

Und wenn er schon beim Thema war, sollten sie jemals wieder in so eine Situation wie heute kommen, dann würde er bei BA bleiben und Wache schieben. Noch einmal begab er sich nicht in die Nähe von Strahlung. Er traute Stockwells Beschwichtigungen nicht. 

Wenn das Risiko wirklich so gering war, warum dann der ganze Aufwand mit dem Verbrennen der Kleider und den Tabletten, die sie hatten schlucken müssen, ganz zu schweigen von dem jodierten Salz, das er ihnen gegeben hatte? Was er über die Strahlenkrankheit wusste, war auf jeden Fall alles andere als beruhigend! 

Und Murdocks Gefasel darüber, ihm würden Haare ausfallen – woran wollte der bei seiner Frisur überhaupt einen Unterschied feststellen, häh? – trug nicht dazu bei, dass er sich besser fühlte.

Frankie warf das Handtuch auf einen der Sträucher, die das Badebecken umgaben und hinter denen er sich umgezogen hatte. Er sah missmutig auf seine Uhr. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Stockwell kam jeden Moment zurück - und Face und Murdock plantschten seelenruhig immer noch im Wasser! Das machten sie mit Absicht. 

Stockwell war ohnehin so gereizt wie eine Klapperschlange in einem Raum voll Mausefallen, weil die beiden sich ständig unerlaubt absetzten, da mussten sie ihn doch nicht noch zusätzlich wütend machen. 

Vielleicht hatten sie keine Angst vor Stockwell – Frankie hatte sie sehr wohl. Natürlich würde er das niemals zugeben, aber die kalten Augen hinter den gelben Brillengläsern jagten ihm noch immer eine Heidenangst ein. Face war nicht der einzige, in dessen Träumen inzwischen Stockwell herum geisterte.

Frankie blieb am Rand des Gebüsches stehen. 

Murdock saß inzwischen auf den Stufen, die ins Wasser führten, ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Face stand dicht bei ihm und sie schienen so in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft zu sein, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkten. Sie sprachen zu leise, als dass er hören konnte, um was es ging. 

Frankie kratzte sich an der Schulter – der reichlich grobe Stoff der schlichten chinesischen Tunika juckte – und fragte sich missmutig, ob sie wieder etwas ausheckten, dass Stockwell (und womöglich ihm) das Leben miserabel machen würde. 

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Face die Hand ausstreckte und dem Piloten übers schüttere Haar strich. Was...? Nein, das war sicher eine optische Täuschung, oder? Es sah... also irgendwie sah es von da, wo er stand… jetzt so aus, als würden die beiden sich küssen. 

Irgendwie hatte er den starken Verdacht, dass es nicht nur so aussah.

Er war ja nicht von vorgestern, aber Face war ihm sicherlich nicht wie der Typ vorgekommen, der... Und Murdock, keine Ahnung, was in dessen Kopf vorgehen mochte. Aber keiner der beiden hatte doch auch nur mit der Wimper gezuckt, als die „Schwämme“ aufgetaucht waren. Er war allerdings selbst auch zu beschäftigt gewesen, um sich groß um die anderen Männer zu kümmern...

Frankie trat hastig den Rücktritt an, als der Pilot aufstand und die beiden das Becken verließen. Ob Stockwell wohl davon wusste? Und Johnny? Johnny sicher. Der wusste alles. Und das da zwischen Face und Murdock hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als wäre es was Neues. 

Obwohl... es war doch hoffentlich nicht auch eine Nebenwirkung der Strahlung, oder? Er meinte, er hatte davon gehört, dass man davon unfruchtbar werden konnte, aber man verlor doch nicht das Interesse an Frauen völlig?

„Gibt es ein Problem, Mr. Santana?“

Frankie fuhr zusammen, als er hinter sich plötzlich General Stockwells Stimme hörte und drehte sich um. „Uh, nein, kein Problem, natürlich nicht. Ich... ähem... warte nur auf Face und Murdock. Sie sind... wohl noch nicht ganz fertig mit Anziehen.“

„Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, wo...“, begann Stockwell, doch in diesem Moment tauchten Murdock und Face auch schon zwischen den Sträuchern auf. Sie waren vollständig angezogen. 

„An uns soll’s nicht scheitern, General“, erwiderte Face ironisch. „Murdock hat übrigens eine großartige Idee, wie wir Alice Heath eine kleine Überraschung bereiten können...“

Während sie zu dem Wagen gingen, der sie zum Hotel zurückbringen sollte, lauschte Frankie nur mit halbem Ohr auf den Plan, den Murdock und Face dem General unterbreiteten. 

Seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei dem, was er beobachtet hatte. Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick immer wieder zu den beiden Männern und er fragte sich, was er noch so alles nicht über die Leute wusste, mit denen er sein neues Leben teilte. 

Ende


End file.
